In the recent years, lifestyle diseases such as diabetes and heart diseases have been increasing due to the westernization of eating habits, the spread of automobiles and the arrival of the aging of the population. Reviewing lifestyles including eating habits, exercise, and good sleep, is the most effective way of improving such lifestyle diseases.
As a means for allowing lifestyle disease patients to learn about their diseases, Patent Document 1 discloses a system for providing questions to a patient automatically by a computer based on a medical knowledge base for question use built by the doctor. Further, this system is able to assess the conditions of a patient in a remote area from a result of answers to questions, and send the patient points of improvement in his/her lifestyle and advises.
However, the system in Patent Document 1 has a problem that the preinstalled medical knowledge base is enormous and that this medical knowledge base, built based on a doctor's subjective judgment, does not necessarily become the same if built by another doctor.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a system for selecting inquiries on a per respondent basis by a computer based on information stored in a holding means and transmitting question contents automatically.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the configuration of the system disclosed in Patent Document 2. Respondent information holding means 12 of automatic question apparatus 10 stores information about the respondent. Question deciding means 14 decides inquiries on a per respondent basis based on the information stored in respondent information holding means 12. When a predetermined time arrives, dialogue means 16 connects communication line 30 to answering apparatus 20, which the respondent uses, transmits the question contents decided in question deciding means 14 and receives answers to the questions from answering apparatus 20. By this means, even when there is no one at the end of automatic question apparatus 10, it is possible to pre sent questions to individual respondents automatically and collect answers.
However, Patent Document 2 only discloses automatically providing questions based on the information about the respondent, and does not disclose upon what basis of judgement inquiries for the respondent are decided, and therefore the system of Patent Document 2 has a problem with feasibility.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 10-143578    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-148889